Witching Hour
by Pricat
Summary: This is something for Halloween. Fiona's sister Mysta turns her into a witch yo help her and Charming take over Far, Far Away. Can Shrek save the one he loves or will she be a witch forever?
1. Fiona's a Hex Girl

Witching Hour 

Ch 1

It was Halloween and Fiona was feeling odd. Shrek was eating candy the triplets had gotten while trick or treating. Puss laughed at that. "It seems that our ogre friend has a sweet tooth." He said to her.

But Fiona saw the full moon and ran out of the swamp. Shrek was worried. "_What's wrong with her? I've got to go after her."_ He thought. A girl then approached her in the forest. She looked like a Goth. Her name was Mysta and she was a witch but also Fiona's sister. "What's wrong with me? I feel all weird." She said. Suddenly they heard a clock strije midnight. Fiona then sank to her knees in agony. Something bad was happening to her. A dark mist covered her. Shrek saw this and was about to run to her side when Mysta froze him to the spot with her dark magic. "I'm sorry ogre but I won't let you stop my fun. Your wife, my sister just became my friend's dark servant filled with dark magic. Don't try to stop us." she cackled evilly as Fiona got to her feet. She was wearing a long, sparkling black dress, black gloves on her green skinned arms and black boots. She was wearing dark eye shadow and black lipstick.

Shrek gasped open mouthed at this. "You... look hot!" he told her. She cackled. "I'm glad you think that honey si maybe you won't want to stop me because I'm so hot!" she yelled as he hit him with a black blast of magic that hurt him in the chest. Mysta laughed at that. "Come sister. The night is young. My friend is impatient. Let's go." she told her. Shrek watched as she and Mysta vanished. "I'll save you somehow Fiona." he thought as he got to his feet. He then went back to the swamp. Fiona and Mysta then landed at the Fairy Godmother's factory. It'd been abandoned but only one person still lived in there. " He's in here. I think you already know him." Mysta told her. Fiona then saw somebody come out from the shadows. It was Charming. "Ah Mysta I see you've made your good hearted sister into your witch apprentice. I can't wait to see the look on Shrek's face when he sees his True Love is now a witch." he said to her. She agreed. Charming then had an idea.

"I need you to cast a spell on Far, Far Away that'll make the people there into my zombie minions especially young King Artie." he told Fiona sweetly. "Yes Your Highness. Soon they'll get a treat they'll never forget!" he cackled evilly as he watched her cast the spell...


	2. Mean Girl Rules

Witching Hour 

Ch 2

Artie was standing on the balcony looking at the kingdom when he saw waves of strong magic wash over the kingdom. The citizens of the kingdom then sank to their knees in agony as they became zombie minions. Their skin was pale and corpse like and their eyes glowed with purple light. "We hear and obey Lord Charming." They said dully as they walked to the Fairy Godmother's factory where Charming was as well as Fiona and Mysta.

"_This so isn't right! Charming's used magic to turn them them into zombie minions. He must be trying to rule the kingdom again. I've got to warn Shrek!"_ Artie thought as he headed for the swamp.

Puss noticed that his ogre friend was depressed after he returned to the swamp. "What's wrong senor? Where's Fiona?" he asked him. "Fiona became a witch thanks to her sister Mysta and she's totally evil. I've a feeling Charming has something to do with this but I'm not sure what. I hope I can save her." He explained. Artie then opened the door and walked into his friend's house. He was feeling really weird. Puss saw the teen's eyes glow with purple light but stopped after a few minutes. "What's going on Artie?" Shrek asked him. "Charming used magic to turn the people of the kingdom into his zombie minions. He's trying to take the kingdom again." he told him. Puss watched as Artie's skin became zombified but hw wasn't obeying Charming like the others.

"Umm.. Artie you should look in the mirror. You're a zombie. How come?" Shrek said to him. "How come I'm not obeying Charming like the other zombie minions? I don't know. I must be strong minded so I don't feel like listening to that vain git!" Artie replied. He could tell Fiona was involved on this. He then saw her land outside the house. "Honey come out where ever you are!" she called out loudly. Shrek knew he had to try and bring Fiona back. "Be careful. Whatever happened to her, she has powerful magic so she could do something bad to you with it." Puss warned as he watched his friend go out the door. Fiona's blue eyes shone with black magic as she saw her husband approach. "Why do you not have any weapons to fight?" she asked him.

"I... don't wanna hurt ya. Under that evil witch is the wonderful woman I married and I want her back, Fight it like I know you can." he told her. It seemed to work but failed as she shot blasts of ice at him and spikes went into his side. "Fool! Fiona is gone and she's never coming back. The only way this can end is if I bring you to Charming." she snarled as she kicked him in the chest. Artie watched as she vanished with their friend into thin air...


	3. Bringing Her Back from the Dead

Witching Hour 

Ch 3

Artie was worried. Puss knew how he felt. Fiona had gone all magical but bad and now she'd taken Shrek somewhere. "She must've brought him to Charming. We've got to help him." Puss told him.

"But how? We don't have magic. We can't take on Charming like this." Artie replied sadly. But Puss got an idea as he saw Artie's eyes glow with magic. "We will senor. You have magic since you became zombified." He replied softly.

"_I hope this'll work. I've got to save both Fiona and Shrek from Charming's scheme."_ The teen thought as he felt it course through him.

Meanwhile Shrek was in the dungeon in Charming's lair. He'd moved to Farquaad's castle in Duloc. He was worried but not for himself. He was more concerned for Fiona. "_I don't care what happens to me. I just need to save Fiona. Mysta may've turned her into some decrepit spell binder but I know my Fiona's in there somehow."_ He thought as he looked at the cold walls. Charming was planning aomething with Fiona. Mysta had joined them in his plan. He had planned to suck his enemy's soul and exile it to the spirit world. He was going to make Fiona cast the spell. She felt her heart ache at his words but ignored it. Mysta had seen that and decided to talk to Charming about this, "I've a feeling the spell is weakening. I need to re cast it on her." she told him. "I see. Go ahead. I like the way you changed her and I'd prefer her to be immersed in darkness than hurting me." he replied to her. She smiled as she vanished.

Fiona was in the dungeon. Shrek felt a shimmer of hope as she was about to place her hand on his face but stopped herself. "Please honey listen to me. I know what Charming has done to you. I love you and I know you're in there somehow." he told her. He then saw Mysta throw a spell at her. "What're you doing to her?" he asked her. Mysta didn't answer. He watched as Fiona growled in anger as dark magic sparked from her grwwn skinned fingers.

He watched in despair as they vanished in a flash of light. He hoped that Artie and the others would help. Mysta watched as Charming had finished setting up for casting the spell. He then told Fiona to get the prisoner. She cackled as she went into the dungeon. Shrek smiled, hoping that she was still the same but she wasn't.. "It's time to cast the spell." she told him as she grabbed him and led him to the throne room.

He had to think of something before it was too late. "Fiona listen to me. This isn't you. I know you're being made to do this but I know you're in there somewhere." he said to her. She just cackled but she felt different within. She had to do this. But then a tear fell from her eyes and hit him. He then saw her clutch her head in agony. "What's going on?" Charming asked Mysta angrily. "I don't know." she replied to him. Fiona then screamed in agony as the spell broke. Shrek was relieved but he saw her lying on the floor. "Fiona what happened to her? Tell me now!" he yelled angrily at Charming. "She's been exiled to another dimension, her soul at least instead of yours. The spell was meant to do it to you but because the spell broke, she got sucked in." Charming explained.

He laughed at the sadness on his enemy's face. Hr then left with Fiona's body. Artie saw he was sad as he came back to the swamp. "Maybe there's a way to help her. The door to the spirit world is still open because it's still Halloween." he told him. He then grabbed an Oujia board and prepared to recite a spell that would bring his True Love's soul back to him. "Please let this work, I don't know what I'd do with out you." Shrek said as they saw the room surround with magic as a soul flew into his wife's body...


	4. Reborn A Vampire

Witching Hour 

Ch 4

Artie watched as his cousin awoke but felt something wasn't right. "_I feel darkness still flowing from her even though we used a summoning spell to call her back. I should tell Shrek but he seems happy getting Fiona back. I don't want to ruin it. But there's one thing I don't get. How come I'm still a zombie?"_ he thought.

But Artie was right as Fiona opened her mouth and Puss saw vampire fangs. "Senor something's wrong with your wife." He told him. "He's right honey. You saved me from another dimension full of torment but it left me with becoming something else." Fiona told her husband. "What do you mean? I don't understand." Shrek asked her. "I'm… a vampires now forever. I'm sorry." She told him sadly. He understood. Bringing his True Love back from the spirit world had made her like this. "You're still my Fiona, the woman I married?" he asked her. She chuckled at that. "Yes I am. But now I'm supernatural and a creature of the night." she answered him. He was relieved.

She may be a vampire but she was still her old self. "Let's take care of Charming! He's the one who started all this." Shrek said. Artie agreed with him. But Fiona was worried. The door to the spirit world was still open and if left unopen, Charming could bring any evil into this world. She then recited a spell. Shrek watched as magic surrounded the Ouija board and closed the door to the spirit world. "How did you do that?" Artie asked her. "I think I have vampire powers. It's pretty cool. Don't worry. I won't bite anybody. I'm saving it for Charming." she replied. Artie and Puss laughed at that. Charming was angry at that. He hadn't counted on his enemy bringing his wife back from the dead. Mysta was worried. Now her sister was undead, she controlled powerful magic and that frightened her. "Don't worry Myst. I can make you more powerful than Fiona. You can kick her vampire butt later." Charming told her. "I'm looking forward to it." she replied.

Fiona was still getting used to being a vampiress especially where the sun came up. Artie watched as she turned into a bat and flew off. "Aren't you gonna go after her?" he asked worried. "She can handle it. Besides if she didn't leave, she'd be dust right now. I'm a little worried about her being undead like this. Isn't there a way we can fix it?" Shrek replied. "It's okay. If she hadn't gone all vampire, you would've lost her forever. I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't mean it." Artie told him. "I know you didn't. I hope we can fix all this." he said sadly as he fell asleep in bed. Artie then went looking for Fiona. He knew that she'd be in a cave like all bats. "Is there any reason why're you're keeping me awake Artie?" a voice asked. He turned around and saw Fiona standing beside him. "I'm sorry. It's just Shrek. He's really unhappy about you being like this. I wanted to help you but I don't know how." he told her as her eyes glowed brightly and she hissed. "I'm sorry. I haven't had anything to eat in a while." she told him. "If you're hungry, take some of my blood. I don't mind." Artie said gently. She then made a small cut in his neck and lapped some of his blood out. "That tickles! How come you didn't just bite me?" he laughed as she healed the area. It left a scar. "I didn't want to hurt you because we're family. I may be a vampire but I'm still me. Goodnight." she told him.

His neck stung a little but he was okay. He wished there was a way to help Fiona. Mysta was laughing as she entered the cave. She could cast another spell on Fiona and make her do what she wanted. But Fiona growled as she hid in the shadows. "I won't become your puppet on a string!" she hissed as she bared her fangs. Mysta backed away nervously but screamed as her sister bit into her neck, turning her into her slave. "Now you obey me and I order you to destroy Charming!" Fiona told her smiling evilly as Mysta went off to obey her commands...


End file.
